Moon Flower
by Requiem of Souls
Summary: After the Winter War, Ichigo is given a chance to keep his powers for his own reasons, but whether they are to be regretted or not, he takes the opportunity. Will his actions be counted as treason against him and lose his seat as the 5th captaincy? Regardless, he makes the decision he feels is right despite the consequences. But this is only the beginning.


**A/N: I have been known in the past for working crack or rare pairings in my fanfics and this one is no different! In this fic, I have decided to pair Ichigo with Kyoka Suigetsu and Mashiro! Maybe I'll even add Benihime as well! Neither of these three ladies have many fics with them as part of the focus or being paired up (and I hate Aizen and Kensei). So I present to you, Moon Flower!**

* * *

'Normal speech'

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

**Act I**

At the latest captain's meeting, the thirteen exceptional warriors stood in the hall of the first squadron before Head Captain Yamamoto with their lieutenants standing beside them. Ichigo Kurosaki was the newest addition to the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen, and Mashiro Kuna was his second in command. Captains of odd numbered squads stood on the left while even numbered squad leaders stood on the right. Currently, the meeting was delayed on awaiting the arrival of three others despite it was a mandatory routine council to ascertain peace would continue to reign of the Seireitei.

"Hey Kurosaki, did you finally learn how to seal your zanpakuto?" asked Shunsui, jesting with clear brevity. "Next, you'll tell me you've been training in kido as well?

"Something along those lines," the black haired Vizard answered cryptically with a knowing smirk. The vagueness of his reply was not enough to raise suspicion, but still allowed the instillation of curiosity in the captains present.

At Ichigo's left hip was a normal sized katana with a silver and green tsuba. **"They remain blissfully unaware of the reality of their ignorance, master,"** came a sly, feminine voice as soft as a flower but as glib as a sheet of black ice. **"You have yet to release me in front of these buffoons and you already have a wide advantage!"**

"Now now, what have I told you about calling me your master? We are soul reaper and and zanpakuto. Partners in every aspect of our lives. You are more than a tool for fighting or manipulation. Don't you dare forget that, my sweet Kyoka," chided Ichigo as he patted her hilt affectionately. In his inner world, the spirit of the illusory blade blushed, but made no reply.

Then pouting, the spirit of his sword said in a soft tone, "S-sorry Ichigo, the thought escaped my mind momentarily. It shall not happen again." Her apology sounded sincere, but having known her for the greater portion of a year, he knew she was speaking falsely.

"Liar."

With a faux sigh of being offended, Kyoka replied, "So mean!"

Even as he waited, a vivid recollection if how he'd met his partner made it's way to the surface of his thoughts, a kind smile unknowingly spread across his cheeks.

* * *

[Flash-Back]

A battered and broken shinigami wandered the ruins of the fake Karakura town aimlessly. His gait was a dawdling limp, but he had no destination in mind nor a path to the past. With the knowledge that the world of soul reapers and spirits would soon come to an end, Ichigo continued trudging trudging forward.

Soon, it came to the point when he could walk no further. His energy seemingly nonexistent, the soul reaper collapsed into the rubble in front of him. All around, debris was strewn around for miles. As his eyes began closing, something shiny and metal caught in his peripherals. Not knowing what it was or could be, he labored to bring his hand to it. A single digit traced the cool, smooth surface of the object. Just by touch alone, he could not identify what he was touching. His face contorted into a frown before his world turned black.

When he 'awoke', Ichigo found himself in an unfamiliar, yet too familiar place. Groaning, the injured soul reaper heaved himself to his feet with minor difficulty. _'I feel like I ought to know this place, but I can't seem to recognize anything. Where the hell am I?' _he thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. The human shinigami found his placement in a lush forest right outside a cozy appearing cottage. Nearby, the roar of a waterfall made itself present. Obviously, this was not the real world.

**"You found me. Thank goodness."**

Whirling around to where he had heard the voice, he barked, "Who the hell are you?! What are you even doing in my inner world? Why the fuck has it changed so much? Where are the the sideways skyscrapers?"

The woman whom had spoken simply giggled as Ichigo stared at her incredulously. She was a tall, young woman with dark blue hair that fell loosely to her hips. With the light pink kimono she wore, he nearly thought her large bust would spill out. This caused him to blush furiously, moving his eyes away from her large endowment. On her feet, this beauty wore sandals like a geisha girl. Moving his gaze back up to her face, he found that her eyes were a rich violet. Her lips were painted the shade of a red honeysuckle.

**"Can you hear my name, Ichigo? _ is my name."**

The soul reaper shook his head, trying to focus on what she was trying to say. As he wracked his memories of the names of zanpakuto's he'd learned in his lifetime. He howled in frustration as he tried to remember all the zanpakuto he's clashed against. Zabimaru, Hozukimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, Zaraki's nameless blade, Shinso; all the names of the Espada's swords as well. Aizen's sword was...

**"My name is_"**

"Kyoka Suigetsu," Ichigo said, completing her sentence.

Smiling widely, the indigo haired spirit said, **"You were able to hear my name. It pleases me so much."** She frowned and looked away, hesitating to say something. A moment passed before she finally said, **"You already know that I am... I was Sosuke Aizen's zanpakuto. But please, do not think I am evil like he was. He controlled me, tortured me and did cruel things to my mind to make me obey. He... that bastard rejoiced when my blade began to crumble, claiming that he no longer needed me. He had stopped using me a long time ago. I have been so lonely... afraid. When the Hogyoku attempted to destroy me, I was afraid. The darkness threatened to consume me. I held on in the nothingness. I was going to accept my fate. Then I felt your hand on my side. Your warmth, the kindness I felt when you touched my blade. You are the type of person I wanted to wield me... but you wouldn't do that... would you?"**

"Shut up, you're assuming I would hate you because of who you used to serve," growled Ichigo. "Well I got news for you idiot. You aren't a slave to soul reapers. You're person just like everybody else and deserve to be treated with respect. Don't you dare think I wouldn't use you. If you can give me the power to continue protecting my friends, then I'd gladly use your power and take you as my partner to fight alongside me. What do you say?"

Her eyes widened upon hearing what Ichigo had to say, as fiercely as he said it. She shook her head, **"No, you are right. You are more kind than I ever thought possible. A master who treats me like a woman should be treated. More than I ever could have wished or hoped for. You have accepted me so quickly, so I too will accept you."**

"Good. And don't call me master. It sounds like I'm superior to you. We're the same."

**"One last thing. Your hair is different. Why is that so? Why is it not orange like I have seen through the eyes of my previous and traitorous master?"** asked the woman now known as Kyoka Suigetsu.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he answered, "My natural hair color is black like my father's, but I always bleach it and it never quite turns blonde, so I end up with orange hair. But the reason I always did it was to remind myself of my deceased mother. I guess when I fused with Tensa Zangetsu, it washed out the damage to my hair." His hand gripped the now black bangs that fell into his face with slackened fingers. The now shirtless soul reaper has his hair down to the middle of his back.

**"I see. Perhaps you should let your hair stay grown out and unbleached. But enough conversation. You have already accepted me into your soul and I shall protect you by giving my power whenever you have the need to protect someone. Rest for now, master. I shall tend to your body while you slumber. Dream and be happy if only for a little while," **said Kyoka as she bowed, bidding farewell to her wielder.

[End Flash-Back]

* * *

Materializing in the real world within the confines of the 5th captain's quarters, Kyoka knelt on the lone bed. With the gentlest of intentions, she pulled the napping soul reaper's head onto her lap and ran her pale fingers through his long mane. It wasn't long before the shift of position caused the soul reaper to stir from his state of rest. Slowly, he opened his amber eyes to see the beautiful visage of his zanpakuto's spirit.

With a chuckle, "Well what's this now? You come out without being asked and let me use your lap as a pillow. Not that I don't mind, but what's the occasion?"

**"Because you treat me so well Ichigo, I have decided to present you with two gifts. The first, is this," **she cooed before planting a kiss on the captain's lips. She continued kissing her wielder fore several seconds longer before to pulled away with a blush painting her cheeks. She coughed and continued, **"My second and last gift, is something that no one has been able to do before, but I have done it. I am aware of the sacrifice one with a Getsu type zanpakuto sometimes must make for one reason or another. And that day when Sosuke cast me away, I saw that when you merged with Zangetsu. It took me the greater half of a year, but I finally did it. I was able to pull the remaining riatsu from your soul, the part that hadn't eroded away yet. I preserved it and I was able to reproduce the ability to use ****_Mugetsu_**** the ultimate ability you achieved. While you are not at that level, not even the level of bankai with me, you have access to that ability without serious repercussion. Yes it will quickly drain your spirit energy, but you will not lose me in the process. But still, do not use it unless you have to. I'd rather you use me in combat. I-"**

Kyoka Suigetsu was torn from her speech as the black haired shinigami kissed her roughly, the zanpakuto spirit wrapping her arms around the captain's neck. She kissed back with intense fervor, her dreams coming true.

**"I love you Ichigo,"** Kyoka crooned as she broke away from the passionate kiss she had just shared with the black haired man. **"Forgive me for being a selfish woman..."**

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the pilot of 'Moon Flower' and I anticipate insightful feedback on how I executed the first chapter. Or perhaps any suggestions pertaining to the fanfic. Should I add in Benihime? Maybe kill off a few characters? Give someone soul reaper or Quincy or hollow powers who do not canonically have abilities? An OC? Vote on pairings and other stuff and they shall be reveal next time.**

**Farewell, for now...**


End file.
